


Nothings Changed

by Zany_the_Nerd



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, jones boys, the last crusade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_the_Nerd/pseuds/Zany_the_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling to Berlin to retrieve Henry Jones Sr.'s diary, Indy and his father stop off at an inn to catch a few hours of sleep. It's the first night Indy has spent with his father in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothings Changed

"Dad, I got dinner." Indiana Jones yelled as he entered the shoddy inn room, kicking the door closed behind him. "The finest sludge Germany has to offer." He said unceremoniously dropping a trey containing two bowls of what he supposed was soup and two glasses of water onto the table. Probably wouldn't be the best tasting stuff, but hey, it would give them the nutrients they needed to continue their adventure.

After escaping Castle Brunwald, the Jones boys had spent the rest of the day traveling across Germany heading towards Berlin where they would hopefully retrieve his father's diary. Once the sun had started setting though, his father had insisted they spend the night in Dresden, a city close to their destination. Indy had wanted to continue traveling through the night and make this trip into the enemy hive a quick one, but his father had insisted they have at least a few hours of shut eye. "We must be fully alert when we step foot onto the evil filled grounds of the Nazis," is how the elder man had explained it. And though Indy wouldn't dare admit it, he knew he could use the rest after such an eventful day. So, it was decided they would continue onto Berlin in the early morning.

"Dad?" Indy called again as he looked around the small space. His heart beat slightly faster upon not seeing the old man relaxing on the couch where he left him. Surely his father couldn't have gotten into trouble in the twenty minutes he was gone?

The young man made his way over to the only bedroom and was greeted with the sight of Henry Jones Sr. reclining his arms against the seal of an opened window. The older Jones turned his head and smiled as he caught his son's gaze, "Oh Junior, you are finally back! Good, good. I'm famished!" he said clapping his hands together and rubbing them enthusiastically.

Really? His father hadn't heard him practically shouting his name? He swore the entire Nazi army could come barging in with guns ablaze and his father wouldn't notice.

Indy shook his head, "Dad what are you doing hanging out the window like that?" he said in annoyance as he crossed the remaining space between him and the older man, closing the window. "What part of laying low don't you get?"

Henry walked past him as if Indy hadn't said a word, "We're so close! Once we get my book back, we'll finally have all that we need to find the grail!"

Indy rolled his eyes behind his father's back and followed him into the other room where the food was waiting. It would be weird having dinner with his dad after….how many years had it been? Over two decades that was for sure. Indy couldn't help but feel a little bubble of excitement at the thought of being able to just talk with his father.

Henry walked right past the table and headed straight for his luggage which he promptly began digging through. Finally his hands emerged holding paper and a pen.

"This should do nicely." Stuffing the contents under his arm he continued to talk to himself, "There is so much to be recorded, but where to begin?"

The older Jones grabbed his portion of the meal and made a beeline for the bedroom, "Well Junior, I will in here if you need me; must have solitude to work as you know." And with that the door shut leaving Indy standing there alone.

Of course, how foolish of him to think his father would sit down and eat with him when there was work to be done. Nothing had changed.

Roughly yanking the chair out from under the table, Indy sat down and proceeded to eat. Knowing his father, he would spend a great majority of the night writing. He used to do the same when Indy was a child, sometimes leaving meals brought to him untouched as he would be so deeply engrossed in the mystery of the grail.

Oh well, no use grumbling about the way his father was, work came first in every situation and nothing was going to change that. For now it was best Indy come up with how exactly he was going to sneak into Berlin and get the diary back from Elsa. Finishing off the last contents of the bowl Indy made his way over to the couch and collapsed, exhausted both mentally and physically. Tilting his hat over his eyes the younger Jones began to drift off to sleep deciding he'd figure out what to do in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boy's relationship. I wish more people wrote stories about them. When I started writing I was planing on having something warm and heartfelt, but the characters had plans of their own and it ended up being upsetting.


End file.
